The present invention relates generally to modular sensor assemblies, and more particularly to mechanical and electrical connection of a detachable sensing module to a base module.
Sensors of pressure, temperature, current, etc. are used in a wide range of industrial and consumer applications, including measurement and calibration of components and instruments. Flexibility to use one measurement or calibration system for various measurement or calibration tasks can be achieved by providing detachable sensing modules which can be used with the same base module. Depending upon a particular application, the measurement or calibration system should be able to operate under harsh environmental, vibration, impact, and other operating conditions. The connection between the sensing module and the base module should be able to withstand high pressure for applications involving pressure measurement or calibration.
Known solutions, e.g., Heise PTE-1 Handheld Pressure calibrator available from Dresser Inc. of Newtown, Conn., BETAGAUGE II Pressure Documenting Calibrator available from Hotek Technologies of Tacoma, Wash., MFT 4000 Multifunctional Modular Calibrator available from Meriam Process Technologies of Clevelend, Ohio, and Quickcal 190 Automated Pressure Calibrator available from Transmation Inc. of Everett, Wash., mostly employ sensing modules mountable inside a base module. Mounting a sensing module inside the base module can be undesirable, e.g., in hand held applications where the size of the base unit is of a paramount importance. Conversely, mounting a sensing module outside of the base module poses numerous challenges related to providing reliable mechanical and electrical connection.
Thus, a need exists to provide means and methods of reliable mechanical (including pressure-resistant) and electrical connection of detachable sensing modules to a base module. A further need exists to ensure that the ability of each of the modules (i.e., sending modules and base module) to withstand environmental, handling, storage, and other operational conditions is not dependent upon the modules being mated together.